Attack On Titan
by Rapier Of Flames
Summary: Set in the AOT world. May contain SPOILERS. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's lives as trainee soldiers in the army. Not in the right order, so some chapters will be when they're already in the Survey Corps, or Trainees. RubyxWeiss. YangxBlake on the side. Rated T for safety. Discontinued.
1. Attack On Titan

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting stuff lately, I've just been... busy watching Attack on Titan as you can guess. I've also recently just watched A Certain Scientific Railgun. This may contain some spoilers, so, you've been warned. Also, My other story, The Wrong Foot will be deleted shortly, one week after this one-shot is posted. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy.

* * *

Shingles on the roof gave a protesting clank as footsteps thundered down their surface. Wind bit at Weiss and Ruby's faces as their maneuver gears zipped them through the air, past the buildings of the ruined, once beautiful town of Wall Maria.

They'd been able to take back Rose with the help of Titan Eren, as they'd dubbed the young man who sealed the hole, and played a huge part in humanity's first victory against the titans.

Once trainees, Ruby and Weiss had been sent on their first mission. First real mission anyway. The two of them, along with Blake and Yang were fortunately able to steal a spot in the top ten. All wanting to join the Survey Corps.

Squad 2 consisted the two of them, Blake and Yang Squad 4. Spotting their first titan, 10 meters, fat and hairy. It reminded Ruby of a naked Santa, not trying to offend the jolly, fictional man in any way.

"Weiss, there's a 10-meter class at 3 o' clock. I'll attack from the right." Ruby alerted her teammate.

"Got it." Weiss affirmed, jumping ahead of Ruby, catching the titan's attention withing mere seconds.

Ruby avoided the debris that caught air as the mutant tried to crush Weiss from the rooftops, its movements quick, yet somewhat lethargic. Jumping with precision, the heiress avoided the first attack.

Although, Ruby could see the terror etched deep into the girl's cerulean eyes no matter how calmly she executed her actions.

Grappling into the wall, well to the left of the titan's head, she kicked off and forced her swords deep into the back of the neck, cutting the part off. The slab of flesh fell uselessly to the ground with an unpleasant splotch as Weiss avoided the last of its attacks.

Grouping back together, Ruby met a panting Weiss.

"Great job." Weiss managed, evening her breath.

"See, I told you we wouldn't die!" Ruby grinned with a bit of smugness, sheathing her gear.

"It's not over yet, we still need to seal the hole." looking over to the huge imperfection in the used to be the pristine white 500 meter block of cement they called 'protection', Weiss gave a sigh. "Let's take care of the other titans and report."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. Grappling from building to building once again, the two set off for their next target.

* * *

"Ow-hey, watch it!" Yang winced as Blake rubbed alcohol on her wounds.

"Well, maybe if you 'watched it', then maybe you wouldn't be in this state." Blake retorted, placing gauze on the cut.

"Ruby's gonna freak." Yang ran a hand through her gold locks.

"And who's fault is that?" Blake asked, leaving a kiss on the fabric before she put the medical supplies away.

"B-be quiet." Yang pouted, earning an amused smile from the other.

"Speak of the devil. Hey Ruby, Weiss." Blake waved.

"Hey Blake, and- Yang, what happened to you?!" she accused, immediately rushing to the older sister's side. Weiss gave a nod of recognition.

They were in the girl's dorms, and coincidentally, their bunks happened to be next to each other. Ruby and Yang on the top bunks, Blake and Weiss at the bottom*.

(*-Not implying anything here, you little perverts.)

Weiss lay down on her bed with a tired sigh and closed her eyes. What a day.

"Relax, she just fired her maneuver gear in the wrong place and-well, you can guess what happened." Blake chucled a bit, causing Yang to glare at her, crossing her arms again.

"I thought I said to watch yourself. Geez, Yang." Ruby let out a breath of worry.

"Hey, it's not my fault I misfired." Yang defended.

"But still..." Ruby trailed, catching sight of her teammate. A mischievous smile broke out on Ruby's face. Blake caught it and made eye contact with Yang. Tilting her head to the door, Yang got the hint. Let's leave 'em alone.

Getting to her feet, Yang and Blake made their way to the entrance.

"We're gonna go catch some dinner. See ya later!." the two dashed off a bit quickly, Ruby giving them a skeptical look. Shaking her head, Ruby settled with the task at hand.

Setting her knees on either side of Weiss' waist, Ruby thought that Weiss must be sleeping. Otherwise, she would've already been laying on the cold, hard floor. Breath knocked out of her.

Hovering her hands around Weiss' waist, she brought them closer and started to wriggle them.

Weiss' eyes shot open, and she soon was in a fit of laughter, as Ruby continued her assault on her sides.

"R-ru-! Rub-y! Stop! St-stop it!" Weiss pleaded under Ruby's grasp. Halting her hands' she positioned them instead on either side of the girl's head. Leaning her head close, Ruby touched their noses together, feeling Weiss' breaths on her lips.

"You're so cute when your like this." Ruby crooned, pressing their lips together briefly. "My little waifu."

Weiss flushed face became even more ablaze as she regained her breath.

"We're not even married, Ruby." Weiss closed her eyes again, Ruby giving her a passionate kiss.

Ruby licked at Weiss' lips, requesting access. The latter granted it a bit slowly. Almost teasingly.

Ruby groaned as things got more heated, but when she started to ride up Weiss' shirt, she felt a hand stopping her. Weiss then broke the kiss.

"We... we can't." Weiss breathed, her eyes pleading. Ruby's eyes shone of understanding, and she lay herself down on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"Well, maybe not now." Ruby snaked her arms around Weiss' waist, snuggling her face into the crook of the taller girl's neck. Inhaling the other's scent, she continued. "But when we take back the wall, we are so doing it after the party."

Weiss blushed a bit at the thought, and ran her hand through Ruby's black and red locks.

"If we're still alive, you mean."

"Why are you such a downer, gosh." Ruby frowned against Weiss's skin. "But I'm not letting you or me die. That's a promise."

"What about Blake and Yang?" Weiss asked with amusement. She hugged Ruby closer.

"W-well, of course I won't forget about those two! Sheesh, but I think, they'll be able to take care of each other. They are partners after all."

"Yeah..." Weiss' eyelids drooped shut, and she faded into unconsciousness. Ruby let out a content sigh.

'If only... things would stay this way.'


	2. Memento

A/N: I wasn't satified with the outcome, so I re-wrote this chapter. Remember, these are a collection of one-shots and two-shots. None have any connection with the other, so if a character dies in a certain shot, they might not be for another one. Also, don't worry. If this story does get taken down by the FF community, I'll alert all of you and re-upload it in the Crossover section. Enjoy.

* * *

"Weiss! Blake!" Yang propelled herself ahead, grinning as she was given charge for the operation. "You guys distract the beasts. We'll take the inside job."

"Got it." Weiss saluted. A year ago, she wouldn't even have thought about taking orders from Yang Xiao Long. She chuckled under her breath. Thank Jaeger these two idiots and Blake broke through fast enough.

Zipping off to the left, where a majority of the titans were, Weiss, Blake, and a few more comrades landed on a building not too far away where the titans could see them. Slowly, one by one, they came. And slowly, one by one, they were successfully executed. But something felt off, Weiss thought.

Sheathing her blades, Weiss landed on a rooftop, surveying her surroundings. Yang and the others already made it in the base to gather necessary air. Now, waiting for a signal to go, Weiss saw Blake slide her blades through the neck of an aberrant.

Seeing as no other titans were around the base, Blake opted to re-group. Launching her maneuver gear towards Weiss' direction, she was unpleasantly surprised when she felt the wind knocked out of her lungs. Blake felt the shingles dig in to the skin of her right arm as she skidded onto the top of a building.

She had just enough time to see a titan spike Weiss to the ground like a volleyball. The latter wasn't moving.

Nonononononono...

Tears burned in the ebony-haired girl's eyes. There was still one titan left. Blake lowered her guard then. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

As she neared the titan, a yellow blur beat her to it, taking the titan down with one blow.

Convinced the monster was dead, Blake jumped down to where she knew her friend was, clinging to the small bit of hope Weiss will still breathe and laugh and talk again.

Nearing the ivory-locked girl's body, Blake almost cried.

Blood leaked from underneath Weiss' bangs, staining her pure, snow colored tresses a solid crimson. A bloody cough affirmed Blake Weiss was still alive, while the weak beating of her heart chipped at Blake's thin frost of hope.

Yang soon dropped in a close second. Her eyes that usually shone like the sun, were dimmed by clouds of worry.

"We're carrying her back." Yang sternly said. Blake only watched as her girlfriend unearthed Weiss from the small crater she impacted on the ground.

"...St..top.." Weiss' weak hand mustered its strength and futilely pushed at Yang. Ignoring her teammate, Yang continued to lift Weiss out of the dirt.

"Yang." Blake placed a hand on Yang's left shoulder. "...you understand. You understand what we have to do, don't you?" Blake gulped.

"Of course I do!" Yang cheerily said through false happiness. "We...have to get Weiss to the infirmary. Of course, Ruby will be there to yell at us for being bad teammates, but she'll get over it."

Blake gave Yang a pitying look, bowing her head. She took Weiss from Yang's stiff arms, lowering herself to the ground and setting Weiss' head on her lap as a makeshift pillow.

"Hey, Snow Angel, you still there?" Blake managed through tears that spilled without her permission. Yang stood frozen, unable to accept what was going to happen in the next few minutes. Weiss gave a weak cough.

"Good." Blake sniffed. Unbidden tears fell from Yang's face also as she sat down next to the pair. Wiping them off, she held one of Weiss' hands.

"T-tell her...I'm sorry." Weiss apologized. The shine in her eyes grew duller as the seconds passed. "And...tell her-" A violent coughing fit wracked Weiss' body, alarming her two close friends.

"Weiss!" Yang tried to aid the shorter girl, but a hand stopped her.

"Tell her...that meeting the three of you.." She paused as she let the message be heard with her last breath. "...were the most amazing things that happened in my life.

With that, the shine completely left Weiss' sky-hued eyes. The hand Yang held went slack, and the both of them could do nothing to halt the tears that pulled forth.

After some time, when all was shed and the breeze blew around them gently, Blake set Weiss' head on the ground as softly as she could and got up. When she reached a few steps, she turned to look back at Yang, who still hadn't moved from her spot.

"Yang?"

The unsheathing of a blade responded and Blake presumed the worst.

"What do you think your doing?!" Blake struck the sword out of Yang's hand with her own, giving Yang a small cut.

"Ow-hey! What did you think I was doing?!" Yang stuck the wound in her mouth.

"Suicide is the coward's way out. Did you even stop to consider how Ruby and I would feel?"

"What? You thought I was-Ooohh..." A fit of laughter bubbled up from inside the golden-haired girl, gaining a smile from her partner.

'At least she's laughing now..'

"Ya-ng." Blake huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, okay." As her fit subsided, Yang reached over to take her blade.

"Care to explain?" Blake crossed her arms as she watched Yang cut out the insignia from Weiss' jacket, a bittersweet expression gracing her features.

"I wanted a memento. Something to help us remember." Finishing her task, Yang gave Weiss one last hug. "We'll see ya soon."

Letting Weiss go, Yang joined Blake to their journey back to the headquarters.

Blake took one last look at their fallen comrade, the pain her heart felt ached less when she saw the peaceful expression Weiss wore.

'Something to remember you by, huh?'


End file.
